Abnormality
by Constalina
Summary: After Kirihara, Marui, Niou, and Yanagi bump into a boy, everything changes. Rated T for safety.
1. The Vial

**Author's note: **Er… WHY did I have this idea? It is SOOO overused… I love FujiBun… ( _ _ )

"I HATE you sempai-taichi! We are so late! Sanada's going to have my head on a stake!" yelled Kirihara. Kirihara, Niou, Marui, and Yanagi were running like… Kamio… He swiped at Niou in anger.

"Why are you taking it out on me? It's Marui's fault!" snapped Niou.

"Fuji!" wailed Marui. "I won't get to see Fuji!"

"Idiot, Marui-sempai! We're going to have a practice match with Seigaku! We aren't going to miss them! But fukubuchou will kill us if we don't get there fast enough…" said Kirihara.

"You finally got a brain!" said Niou, sighing with sarcastic relief.

"FUJI!" screamed Marui. Someone random passed him a brochure of Mt. Fuji. "What the hell?" He threw it away.

"We have exactly 3.647876 minutes to get to Rikkai," said Yanagi. The other three glared at him.

"STOP PRESSURING US!!!" they yelled in unison. Suddenly, a boy in a gray overcoat suddenly appeared. Kirihara's eyes grew wide.

"Get out of…!" he began. But it was too late. The boy has smashed into him, and they both fell.

"Hey, brat! You okay?" asked Niou, stopping.

"Oh my God! Niou's worried about bratling!" said Marui. Niou punched him.

"Shut UP!" The boy looked at them in fear. The boy looked no older than eight.

"NO! Where's the vial?!" he screamed, feeling at the ground.

"Vial…?" they all asked. Marui turned to Yanagi.

"Data…?" he began

"Kirihara's sitting on it," he said dully. Kirihara blushed, and stood up. Sure enough, a vial with multicoloured liquid was there. The boy grabbed for it.

"Some of the contents are missing…" he began. His eyes grew wide, then he turned to Kirihara. "Remove your pants!" Kirihara's eyes widened.

"What?! NO!" he screamed.

"Remove them!"

"NO! I need to preserve my manliness!" ("He's got manliness?" Niou whispered.)

"It is a matter of life or death! Remove your pants!"

"PROVE IT!" They heard yelling from afar. The boy paled. He ran without glancing back.

"I bet you'd remove your pants for Yukimura, right brat?" said Niou.

"Shut up, Niou-sempai!" Yanagi went up to Kirihara staring at the water dripping from his pants. He cupped some in his hands.

"What is that, Yanagi?" asked Marui. Yanagi looked genuinely puzzled.

"I… honestly have no idea…" he said.

"Ooooh, Yanagi-sempai is stumped!" said Kirihara. Niou and Marui dipped their fingers into the liquid.

"This better not be your pee," growled Niou. Marui smelt it.

"It smells like candy… Oh gross! It went up my nose!" he yelled.

"You sucked it in?" asked Yanagi. Marui was busy trying to get the liquid out. Niou popped the liquid into his mouth.

"It's delicious!" he said in shock.

"I swear, Niou-sempai, you will die of food poisoning," said Kirihara, sighing. Yanagi licked some of the liquid as well.

"It is delicious…" he said.

"WAIT!" screeched Marui. "WE'RE LATE!" They all stared at him. After they processed what he had said, they all started running like lunatics to Rikkai.

_At Rikkai…_

"Where are they?" asked Yukimura, sighing.

"Mada mada dane," said Echizen. Fuji was looking around.

"Ah, I was hoping to see Bunta…" he said, disappointed.

"Nya! He'll turn up Fujiko!" said Eiji, patting Fuji on the back. They heard a smash outside. Yukimura smiled.

"Speak of the devil…" he said, as Kirihara, Niou, Marui, and Yanagi ran towards them.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Kirihara apologized again and again.

"Fuji!" squealed Marui, hugging his boyfriend.

"Miss me, Yagyuu?" asked Niou. Yagyuu smirked.

"Sanada will give you thirty laps," said Yanagi.

"KIRIHARA! MARUI! NIOU! THIRTY LAPS NOW!" screamed Sanada.

"Wait… Why isn't Yanagi getting punished?" asked Marui.

"NOT FAIR!" screamed Kirihara. Yukimura sighed.

"Why don't we do some practice matches before we get into a fight?" he suggested quietly. So they all went into different courts to start practicing…

(Okay, I won't be bothered to write all their matches. So Sanada played against Echizen, Kirihara played against Fuji, Yukimura played against Tezuka, Yanagi played against Inui, Platinum and Golden, MaruiJackal against MomoKaidoh. Taka was sitting back and relaxing.)

As Seigaku left, Yukimura talked to Kirihara, Niou, Marui, and Yanagi.

"Did anything happen to you?" Yukimura asked sternly.

"Well, we got crushed in the practice session. Anything else?" said Niou with sarcasm.

"Did anything happen on your way to Rikkai?" Yukimura really looked like he really didn't want to be messed with. Then the school bell rang.

"Woot! Saved by the bell!" said Marui. He and Niou ran off. Kirihara hugged Yukimura before following his sempai-taichi. Yanagi turned around, and was about to leave the room, when Yukimura coughed. Yanagi turned around, looking sad.

"I can't escape, right?" he said.

"Tell me in class, or Inui's going to get it," growled Yukimura. Yanagi sighed.

"I have a choice?" Yukimura giggled.

"Nope!"

**Author's note: **Okay… I am random…


	2. The Start

**Author's note: **Bored, bored, so very bored. Anyway, I'll go and torture the characters, kya-pu! PP: Uke, Platinum

Yukimura sighed when Yanagi explained everything to him.

"Why must they always get in trouble?" he asked. "You really don't know what that stuff was?" Yanagi shook his head. Yukimura slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Seiichi, exactly what was that for?" whispered Yanagi. Yukimura glared at him.

"Why didn't you stop Niou and Marui from sucking the liquid in?! Furthermore, you drank the liquid yourself! Of all stupidity! That might've been poisonous! If it is a slow reacting poison, I will murder all of you again when I die!" he half whispered, half-yelled.

"Yukimura-san! Please answer the question on the board!" demanded the teacher. Yukimura stood up, glaring at Yanagi. Yanagi had the feeling that the lecture wasn't over. He looked at Sanada, who remained stoic.

In the other class, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal were passing a sheet of paper.

_KJ: Why were you guys so bad at practice?_

_MB: No idea. Maybe the genius ran out._

_NM: Pssf. You had genius? Never knew that._

_MB: STUFF IT, NIOU!_

_NM: I don't have layers of fat to stuff myself with. Unlike you…_

_YH: Seriously, did anything happen before practice?_

_MB: What are you? Yukimura?_

_KJ: Bunta, this is serious._

_BM: Come on! We just bumped into some random kid!_

_NM: Hey, I don't feel so great._

_MB: Wha…? HEY IF YOU'RE GOING TO VOMIT, VOMIT ON YAGYUU!!!_

_YH: I feel so loved…_

_KJ: That's a first, Yagyuu being sarcastic._

_NM: My back feels like it's burning._

_MB: Oh good, you aren't going to vomit._

_KJ: Bunta! That's cruel!_

_YH: Niou, do you need to go to the nurse's office?_

_MB: NIOU MASAHARU?! In the NURSE'S OFFICE?! Impossible!_

_NM: It won't kill me. I hope._

_KJ: If it's that bad, you should go._

_MB: Niou probably wants to keep the title of being the only person that hasn't gone to the nurse's office._

_YH: Marui, if you don't have anything decent to say, please don't say it._

_MB: … Oh right. So if I'M sick, everyone passes it as a stomach ache. When Niou's sick, we care for him. (And we PARTAY!!!)_

_NM: … You PARTY when I'm away?!_

_MB: Everyone besides Yagyuu._

_NM: Thanks Yagyuu. God, I really don't feel good…_

Niou stood up, panting slightly. He was shaking like mad.

"Niou…?" asked Jackal unsurely.

"Niou please stop pretending, it is not funny," said the teacher. Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal stood up as well.

"Niou! Snap out of it! Are you okay?" said Marui, beginning to panic.

"Niou, you really don't look good. Please, let's go to the nurse's office," said Yagyuu. Niou's eyes were closed. He nodded and, led by Yagyuu, he walked out of the room. Marui looked at Jackal.

"He wasn't joking, was he?" asked a white faced Marui. Jackal shook his head. The rest of the class was still slightly shocked.

"Where's Niou?" asked Sanada, as they arrived without Niou. Yukimura was glaring at Yanagi, who was rubbing his cheek. Kirihara was clinging onto Yukimura.

"He had to go home," said Yagyuu briefly. Yukimura looked shocked, and his fist clenched. Yanagi looked worried.

"Please, Seiichi. Don't punch me," he said, warily looking at the fist. Kirihara sniggered, and Sanada rolled his eyes.

"Should we ask?" inquired Jackal.

"No. Why did Niou go home?" asked Yukimura.

"He said his back was burning and stuff. And he looked like he damn well meant it," said Marui, looking really worried. Kirihara let go of Yukimura.

"He wasn't faking? That's a first," he said, waving his hand.

"Kirihara take this seriously. What did the nurse say?" asked Yukimura.

"Well, she said that when she touched his back, she felt two bumps that felt really unnatural," said Yagyuu.

"That is something to worry about…" said Yukimura. Kirihara waved his arms frantically.

"What about our tennis team?! I'll regret saying this, but we _need_ him for this team! Like we needed buchou!" he yelled in stress. "If he doesn't heal soon, our team will break in a snap." To put emphasis, he snapped his fingers. But something unexpected happened.

A ball of fire erupted for Kirihara's finger tips. Kirihara screamed in shock, and waved his hand. The ball of fire flew towards a tree, and in the moment of contact, it burst into flames. All the students panicked. The regulars stared at Kirihara, who looked terrified.

"I'm sorry! I 'm sorry!" he sobbed. Yukimura patted Kirihara, but his eyes were widened in obvious shock.

A fair deal away, the boy they had bumped into in the morning sighed.

"Now there really is no turning back," he whispered. And in flick of his coat, he disappeared.

**Author's note: **Okay, that was weird…


	3. The Vision

**Author's note: **… Keep voting in the poll. Lalala… PP: Platinum, Uke,

_Next day… _(Saturday. Do Japs have school then? ... Well, I'm just going to say they don't.)

The regulars of the triangle had set up a certain system called 'TRIS', or 'Triangle Regulars Interactive System', their personal chatting system. Basically, they do things like, I dunno, CHAT with the Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Rikkai regulars. And they can play multiplayer games and stuff.

Anyway, the Rikkai regulars were all on the chat site, chatting. That's what you're SUPPOSED to do in a chat system.

"Marui-sempai, why do you have pink pajamas with apple green bubbles on them?" asked Kirihara, looking at the webcam footage. Marui frowned.

"At least I'm wearing clothes!" he said cheekily. Yagyuu blushed and Niou smirked.

"Marui, that was so long ago…" said Yagyuu.

"You're just jealous, Marui, that my parents actually allow people into my room. _Alone_," said Niou. Yanagi and Jackal twitched. Yagyuu and Marui blushed. Yukimura covered his mouth, obviously giggling. Sanada remained as he was. Kirihara looked weirdly inspired.

"Yukimura-buchou, why can't I go into your room alone, like Yagyuu-sempai and Niou-sempai?" he asked. Yukimura fell off his seat, and the regulars could hear him laughing. The regulars looked slightly horrified. I wonder at what…

"Seiichi, should we talk about what you called us for, before you forget?" asked Sanada. The bluenette appeared on the screen again.

"Sorry… Thanks Genichirou…" said Yukimura. "As we know, weird things happened yesterday…"

"I blame it on Niou-sempai," said Kirihara, cutting off Yukimura. Niou glared at him.

"Kirihara, how does Niou have anything to do with flames shooting out of your fingers?" asked Jackal.

"Good point."

"Wait!" snapped Niou. "What do you mean flames out of brat's fingers? No one told me about that!"

"Yesterday Kirihara clicked his fingers, and then he set a tree on fire," explained Yanagi.

"I'm concerned about this, you know," said Yukimura. "Kirihara, that fire power of yours could be a nuisance to the team. But it isn't only the team I'm worried about."

"… If you are thinking that Marui, Niou or I will suddenly gain some… abnormality, I think it's extremely possible," said Yanagi. Most of the regulars looked shocked.

"I'm not abnormal!" yelled Kirihara.

"What do you mean we could become abnormal?!" squealed Marui.

"You don't think I'm sick because I'm changing, do you?" asked Niou quietly.

"What are the possibilities, Yanagi?" Yagyuu asked immediately. Everyone was shocked by the harshness in his voice.

"I don't know how likely exactly, because I don't know what was in that glass. I estimate very probable," said Yanagi.

"… Should we tell the rest of the triangle?" asked Jackal.

"NO!" everyone said at once.

"We don't need the other teams to worry for us," said Yukimura.

"Or to try to take us down," added Sanada. Yukimura sighed.

"That's so pessimistic, Genichirou."

"… I'm logging off. I at least want to go tell my boyfriend what might happen to me," said Marui. He signed out.

"I have to do my homework," said Jackal, signing out.

"Niou, can I go visit you?" asked Yagyuu. Niou smiled. For ONCE it wasn't an evil smile.

"I'd like that," he said. They both logged off. Sanada signed off without speaking.

"How rude," said Yukimura.

"Buchou, I'm going to your house," said Kirihara, signing off. Yukimura sighed before signing off as well.

_In Tokyo…_

"Wah! Syuusuke! I can't find your house!" cried Marui, on the phone.

"Really Bunta, don't act so childish. My sister will come and pick you up, and we can talk about what you so desperately want to say," said Fuji.

"Fine! But please be quick! I'm hungry!" Fuji sighed.

"I love you, Bunta."

"Love you, Syuusuke!" Marui hung up, very satisfied. He always melted when he heard his boyfriend's voice. Suddenly Marui's head started at ache.

He grabbed a pole, and he was holding it so strongly, his knuckles turned white. His brain was burning up. _"Ack! Why do I feel this way? God, don't tell me it has to do something with that liquid!"_ he thought to himself.

Then the world stopped, and slowly, everything turned white. He heard screeching of a car, so he looked up. He saw Echizen Ryoma standing there, as a black car sped uncontrollably towards him. The car crashed into him. The world resumed its pace, and the car, and Echizen disappeared. Marui gasped. _"What the hell was that?!"_

He remembered a sign on the side. It had said 'Aka St.' Marui looked for a sign, and when he found it, his eyes widened. _He _was in Aka St.

Suddenly Seigaku's Echizen and Momoshiro came around the corner. Far away, Marui saw a speeding black car. _"S-shit!"_ Marui started running. He remembered that white vision. The car was coming closer. Momoshiro had seen the car and ran. Echizen remained clueless.

Marui reached Echizen and grabbed his waist, dragging him away. Okay, he THREW him, but rather that than being run over by a car. Echizen looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. Marui stood up, pointing at the black car. As sure as his vision, the car rushed past wildly. Echizen's eyes grew wide. Momoshiro came over.

"Ryoma! Are you okay?!" he yelled.

"I'm fine, Momo-sempai!" he shouted angrily. Marui was looking at his hands. _"How… How did I see that coming? How?"_ he thought feebly. He almost fainted.

Far away, the boy was smiling.

"Not bad," he said, before once again vanishing

**Author's note: **I'll continue it later.


End file.
